Encantamientos
by Leah-Riddle
Summary: Ultimo año de Lily y James. Hasta el dia de su muerte. Inluye Spoilers de OoTP y HBP.
1. Prólogo

Hola gente! Les cuanto, primero de todo, que la historia es mia y de mi hermana, y ya había sido subida, pero por algún desconocido motivo, se borró. Decidimos publicarla aquí. La historia ya está terminada, de forma que la rapidez con que suba dependera de la aceptacion que tenga. Y, nos daremos cuanta de eso segun sos reviews!

Beso enorme!

.Ma. Lia.

**DICLAIMER**: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Esa había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso.

Lily Evans estaba parada con un pie sobre el baúl y apuntaba a su hermana con la varita.

- Repítelo – susurró

Los señores Evans habían oído los gritos anteriores y corrieron. Ambos quedaron helados al ver la escena que había ante sus ojos.

- Lilian baja eso – ordenó su padre.

Pero la joven estaba furiosa, y no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su conciencia, que le recordaba a cada instante que estaba siendo imprudente.

- No lo haré. He vivido lo suficiente bajo este techo y escuchando sus estúpidas reglas. Me voy.

La señora Evans se asustó un poco. Aunque no mucho, no era la primera vez que Lily amenazaba con eso.

- Lilian cariño, sé realista no tienes adonde ir. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes y...- no puedo continuar porque en los ojos esmeraldas de su hija sólo vio ira y decisión.

- Dejen de tratarme como una criatura. Ya soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Dio un golpe seco a la varita y abrió la puerta.

- Si sales por ahí – amenazó su padre- tú no serás hija mía. No tendrás ninguna parte de tu herencia y serás borrada de la familia. Nuestra única hija será Petunia.

- Si poder ser lo que soy y lo que nací para ser me cuesta que mi familia me desconozca, que así sea.

-¡Entonces es cierto lo que decía tu hermana¡Y nosotros nos negábamos a verlo¡Eres una bruja¡Deberían quemarte como en la Edad Media!

Inmediatamente después de haberlo dicho el señor Evans se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Pero con valentía salió a la calle, y dobló en la esquina, escuchando el último grito de Petunia:

-¡Asquerosa y maldita bruja!

Lily se sentía inmensamente desgraciada. Amaba a sus padres, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, también amaba a su hermana. Levantó la cabeza y siguió adelante. Extendió la varita esperando al Autobús Noctámbulo, que apareció a los pocos segundos.

- Bueno días señorita.

-Es cuestión de opinión. Quiero un pasaje hasta el Londres _Muggle_.

La jovencita pagó el boleto y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Cuando unos veinte minutos más tarde bajó del autobús, decidió caminar un poco. Había hecho un encantamiento a su baúl, que se movía por si sólo, pero prácticamente pegado al suelo, por lo qué los muggles no se percataron.

Finalmente llegó a dónde tenía que llegar. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que abrieran.

Un muchacho joven, de su misma edad abrió la puerta. Se veía tan bien en ropa muggle, que cualquier mujer que no hubiese estado acostumbrada a sus encantos se abría desmayado ahí mismo.

- ¿Lily¿Estás bien que te ha ocurrido?

La cara de preocupación del muchacho fue tan conmovedora que la chica comenzó a llorar abrazándolo. El la empujó dentro de la casa y la hizo sentar en un sillón hasta que se calmó.

-Bienvenida a la nueva casa de Sirius Black.

Lily estaba realmente turbada.  
- Sirius, yo, realmente lo siento, sé que no debería haber llegado así, pero no sabía a donde ir y luego pensé en que eras la única persona que podría ayudarme, ya que Remus no está en la ciudad.  
- ¿Y James? – preguntó con malicia.  
Lily sonrió.  
- ¿Crees que iba a ir a pedirle a James que me dejase quedarme unos días en su casa?  
Ambos rieron.  
-Cuéntame que ocurrió Lily.  
Entre sollozos, la muchacha le relató lo ocurrido los últimos días, cuando su hermana Petunia les contó a sus padres que Vernon le había prometido matrimonio. Luego se había enterado que su cuñada tenía poderes mágicos , pero había dicho que eso no impediría que se casase con Petunia, siempre y cuando viesen a Lily lo menos posible y ésta nunca realizase magia delante de ellos. Petunia se había dejado convencer por Vernon que ella era alguna clase de monstruo, y que ningún hombre la querría jamás. Luego de una pelea particularmente violenta ella había escapado de su casa.  
Sirius suspiró.  
- Odio a esa familia tuya.  
Lily sonrió:  
- Lo comprendo. Si no fuera por ellos no tendrías que soportarme aquí.  
El chico la miró sorprendido.  
-¿Bromeas? Los desertores tenemos que permanecer juntos. – Y le palmeó la espalda – Nos quedan tres semanas antes de empezar nuestro último año. Vamos a pasarlo genial compañera. Y si te portas bien, hasta es posible que invite a James – añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
Lilian se ruborizó.  
- ¡No te atrevas Sirius!  
-Bueno, bueno, lo dejaremos para mañana. Ahora necesitas dormir. Tu duermes arriba, yo duermo en el sillón.  
- ¡Oh no Sirius claro que no! Yo vine acá, yo duermo abajo.  
Luego de varias peleas, Sirius aceptó que su amiga durmiese en el sillón.  
Cuando estaba al pie de la escalera se volvió:  
-¿Estás segura de dormir abajo o quieres compartir mi cama?  
Como respuesta recibió un golpe de en la cara de "Preparación avanzada de pociones".  
- ¡Eh¡Serás la envidia de todo Hogwarts!


	2. Capítulo Primero

A pesar de que no ha tenido muchas Reviews, hemos decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro fic. No es por capricho que se las pedimos, un motivo, es que nos suben el ego y nos alegran el día, pero el otro, es que necesitamos saber si de verdad les gusta! También les agradecemos de todo corazón a las personas que si nos dejaron su opinion.

Les dejamos un beso muy grande

Lia & Aran

**

* * *

**

**- CapítuloPrimero –**

- ¡Au!- chilló Lily cuando Sirius la golpeó con fuerza con una almohada.

- ¡Despiértate Evans!

La chica lentamente abrió los ojos. Sirius ya se había ido.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 9:30.

- ¡Sirius Black¡Deberías haberme despertado antes!

- Pues lo intenté ¿recuerdas? La primera vez me gritaste, la segunda me golpeaste. Me preguntaba que me harías ahora.

Ya era 1 de septiembre. Lily miró el lugar que había sido su hogar durante tres semanas. Había escapado de su casa y Sirius la había recibido. Después de eso, habían pasado el tiempo hablando, jugando a las cartas; habían hecho juntos la gran cantidad de tarea de Hogwarts. Lily le mostró el Londres _Muggle _y Sirius la llevó a pasear por el Callejón Diagon. Habían discutido sus grandes problemas sentimentales, o más bien lo de Lily, ya que Sirius no se lo tomaba en serio, y estaba un día con una, otro día con otra, y otro día con las dos.

Se levantó y fue al baño, dónde se dio una ducha con agua fría para no volver a dormirse.

Se puso la pollera negra y la blusa blanca que conformaban el uniforme del colegio. Después de todo, mientras no se pusiera ni la túnica, ni la capa, ni la corbata ( por no hablar del sombrero) no llamaría la atención.

Se miró en el espejo un largo rato. Se había dejado suelto el cabello, que tenía un único color rojo oscuro, y, aunque no se consideraba guapa, se animó pensando que no era del todo fea.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Sirius ya estaba sentado.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Lilian Evans?

Lily rió.

- No seas ridículo Sirius.

La chica se sentó y comenzó a servir el desayuno. La muchacha comía sin parar, hasta que su amigo sorprendido la miró fijamente.

- ¡Vas a vomitar Lily!

A todo esto, Lily ya estaba devorando su séptima tostada con cobertura doble de mermelada y mantequilla. Y tres cafés.

- Es que estoy nerviosa.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Hoy empezamos nuestro último años. ¡Vamos a ver a tanta gente conocida! – agregó mientras engullía un bollo con dulce de leche.

Sirius estaba fascinado mirándola comer. Nunca había visto a nadie comer de esa forma.

- Creo que a quién tu quieres ver es a cierto merodeador...

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si..alguien llamado...llamado- Sirius fingió concentrarse – ¡ah si! Alguien llamado James Potter.

Accidentalmente Lily escupió su cuarto café sobre la camisa blanca de su amigo.

- ¡Evans! – chilló éste.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a querer ver a Potter?

- Ah! Ahora es Potter. Cuando lo viste hace tres días era – Sirius puso voz aguda y soñadora – James.

Lily se puso seria.

- Escucha Sirius, Sé qué tu quieres vernos juntos, pero yo no lo soporto, es engreído y...

- Egocéntrico – ayudó Sirius – pero también yo lo soy y a mi me soportas.

- Lo que pasa Sirius, es que lo tuyo es un grave caso de egocentrismo, pero lo de el es un caso de megalomanía!

El chico pareció meditarlo.

- ¿Entonces porqué te sonrojaste cuando lo viste ,comenzaste balbucear frases sin sentido y caíste de cara contra la puerta?

Lily puso cara de circunstancia.

- Sólo porque estaba preguntándome cuánto hacía que no se peinaba..

- Naturalmente. Tampoco pude dejar de notar que fuiste muy cortés con él.

Esta vuelta la joven definitivamente miró para otro lado y hacía tiempo mientras comía otro pastelito.

- No sería justo para ti tener que soportarnos peleando en tu casa. Te habríamos hecho pasar un mal momento.

- qué considerada – ironizó Sirius, al tiempo que se levantaba para cambiar su camisa.

El andén 9¾ estaba lleno de gente. Lily y Sirius llevaron sus baúles hacia un rincón y se sentaron.

- Tengo nauseas – dijo la chica de repente.

- No me sorprende. Comiste como si estuvieses desnutrida. No se como puedes seguir delgada.

- Cállate Sirius no lo dije por eso.

El muchacho levantó la vista y vio a un grupo desagradable caminando hacia el tren. Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, le susurró algo a su hermana Narcissa, mirando a Lily y comenzaron a reír. Sirius viendo aquello hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la joven lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a sentarse.

- Qué compañías que frecuentas primito – gritó Bellatrix mordazmente.

Haciendo gran esfuerzo por contenerse Sirius desvió la mirada para ver venir a un individuo menudo y de ojos llorosos. Peter Petigrew, un merodeador.

- Canuto, Evans. Qué alegría verlos – murmuró.- ¿Cómo han pasado las vacaciones?

- Muy bien. Alguna que otra sorpresa inesperada - dijo Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué tal tú?- preguntó Lily.

- Bien, muy bien. ¿Han visto a Trudy?

- No. Aún no ha llegado.

- Oh.- dijo dejándose caer sobre el baúl.

Trudy Ryan era la novia de Peter. Habían comenzado a salir en sexto, pero, si bien la chica era cortés, era una Slytherin, y eso no era algo que se perdonase fácilmente.

- Por cierto ahí viene Lunático.

Un muchacho se acercaba a ellos. Remus Lupin era atractivo, aunque no tanto como Sirius, de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

- Sirius, Peter, Lily- Saludó.

-Lunático amigo- lo abrazó Sirius.

Peter le estrechó la mano, y Lily lo abrazó también.

- Linda – dijo Remus mirando a Lily – tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos si no queremos que nos saquen las insignias.

Lily se puso la corbata roja y dorada y la túnica, a la que enganchó la insignia de prefecta. También lo hizo Lupin.

Ambos estaban caminando rumbo al Expreso de Hogwarts, con las varitas en la mano, preparados para castigar a cualquier estudiante que no cumpliera las reglas cuando los rodeó el grupo de Slytherin que se había estado riendo de Lily.

- Bienvenidos prefectos – Susurró un chico rubio.

- Malfoy – suspiró Remus.

- ¿Contento de vernos hombre lobo? – Se burló Lucius Malfoy.

- Sal de aquí Malfoy – Intervino Lily furiosa apuntándolo con la varita.

- Uh mira como tiemblo sangre sucia – replicó.

De la varita de la joven salieron chispas rojas.

Remus la sujetó del hombro.

- Oh miren a la prefectita – se burló Narcissa.

Bellatrix intervino.

- Si quieren mi opinión hacen una bonita pareja. El híbrido peligroso y la sangre sucia. Podríamos escribir un libro.

Eso fue el colmo de Lilian que últimamente había estado muy volátil y olvidando su varita golpeó a Bellatrix en el rostro. Seguramente, los Slytherin habrían destrozado a Lily, si no fuera porque habían quedado aturdidos.

La chica tomó a Bellatrix del cuello de la camisa y la empujó contra una columna. A pesar de estar siendo golpeada por una Gryffindor, no podía perder su orgullo.

- Eso es, golpéame con los puños como un vulgar _muggle_.

Lástima que se perdió el efecto de las palabras, ya que sonaban ahogadas.

Bellatrix intentaba zafarse, pero a pesar de ser considerablemente más alta que Lily nunca había peleado "como un vulgar _muggle_".

Finalmente otro chico, Snape, reaccionó.

- Suéltala Evans – Pero Lupin lo apuntó con su varita, mientras Lily seguía peleando con Bellatrix, que finalmente había liberado un brazo y estaba apunto de golpearla, pero alguien le sujetó el brazo.

Lily retrocedió y Bellatrix se dio vuelta furiosa.

- ¡Potter! – gritó furiosa – No te metas en lo que no incumbe.

El apuesto y encantador joven sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Pues Evans lo estaba haciendo muy bien, incluso podría asegurar que estaba divirtiéndose. Así que escúchame Bella. No vuelvas a meterte con ella o con Lupin ¿Nos entendemos?

Mientras tanto, Sirius Black se estaba entreteniendo con Snape.

- ¿Así que Quejicus, defendiendo a mi prima? Debe destrozarte el corazón (si es que tienes uno, punto sobre el cual permite que exprese mi incertidumbre) que ella esté con Rodolphus. Aunque bueno, él no la ayudo mucho mientras Lily la estaba desfigurando.

- Vámonos Bella – Narcissa la tomó del brazo y se la llevó lejos, seguido por los de Slytherin y un grupo de curiosos.

- ¡Eso ha estado brillante Lily! – Grito Sirius - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió golpearla?

- Pues...cuando era niña practiqué mucho con Petunia.

Entonces la mirada de la jovencita se cruzó con la de James.

- Gracias.

- No hay por qué Evans. Cuándo quieras.

Era difícil decidir qué era más rojo, si la cara de Lily o la puerta del tren.

Luego de una hora de patrullar corredores, castigar a los de Slytherin y mantener un relativo orden, Lilian y Remus entraron al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos.

Colagusano estaba sumamente entretenido besándose con su novia (N/A: Sigan mi consejo: no traten de imaginarse la escena) mientras Sirius hacía gestos de meter los dedos en la garganta intentando vomitar y James reía mirando a Sirius.

Remus se sentó frente a Sirius y Lily frente a James, pegada a la puerta.

En eso entró la señora del carrito de la comida.

- ¿Quieren algo del carrito, chicos?

Todos compraron algo, excepto Lily, que compró todo.

Sirius la miraba extasiado.

- ¿Cuánto eres capaz de comer pelirroja?

- Mucho- dijo ella sin dejar de atacar ranas de chocolate.

Cuando termino con las ranas (Los cinco estaban mirándola atentamente) tomó una Clarita y comenzó a devorarla.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo, Lily había terminado la clarita y estaba lamiéndose los dedos. Entonces Sirius miró a James.

Éste estaba perdido mirando a Lily. Sus manos, luego sus labios.

La miraba tan fijo que Sirius le pegó un codazo para que desviase los ojos. James se dio cuenta y miró hacia la ventana, desafortunadamente también lo notó la jovencita, que sintió como se ruborizaba.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a Hogwarts. Lily se sentó en el mismo carruaje que James, Trudy y Colagusano, que no dejaban de besarse, por lo que tanto Lily como James estaban incómodos.

Fue un alivio cuando entraron en el Gran Salón, que estaba cálido y agradable como de costumbre, y Sirius iba contándole a Lily la manera exacta en que las mujeres se desmayaban a su paso, cuando escucharon una voz áspera y seca.

- ¡Lupin¡Evans¡Potter¡Black!

Sirius, Narcissa y Bellatrix se dieron vuelta bruscamente.

Pero el encantador chico puso su mejor sonrisa de ángel y trató de escabullirse detrás de sus primas.

La profesora McGonagall estaba muy enojada.

- Los tres Black, a mi despacho, ahora mismo.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**_Queremos agradecer de todo corazón a Kaori Potter, Jazlupin, TanyBlack, Lioness Anne Evans, Tari Black y Ranabanana, que nos dejaron Reviews!_**

**_Muchísimas Gracias! Esperamos que les guste!_**

**_Lía y Aran_**

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**-Capítulo Segundo -**

**-El ojo interior-**

En el despacho de McGonagall todos estaban callados y serios nadie sabía que pasaría, aunque todos presentían por qué estaban allí.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo mirándolos autoritariamente a través de sus anteojos cuadrados- ¿No hay nada que quieran decirme?

Entonces Sirius, mostrando sus perfectos dientes y su encantadora sonrisa, se levantó y la abrazó.

-¡Oh profesora¡Le hemos extrañado tanto¡No se hace una idea!

- Ya – pero la mueca de su rostro vaciló, queriendo sonreír. – lo imagino.

Sirius la miró enfadado.

- ¡Por supuesto¡ No sabe lo que ha costado desacostumbrarme a sus castigos cuatro veces por semana y a sus gritos en clase de transformaciones!

-Suficiente Black. Siéntese. Ya podrá volver a acostumbrarse.

El chico obedeció.

- Primero. Dígame señorita Evans¿Sabe usted lo que le costó al colegio averiguar su paradero para enviarle su lechuza? No quiero saber como acabó en la casa de Black.

- Es que verá profesora, yo me había peleado con mi hermana, entonces..

- No me interesa, Evans. Segundo ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió provocar escándalo en la Estación 9 ¾ haciendo gala de un comportamiento primitivo _muggle_?

- Nosotros no lo provocamos profesora... – intervino Lupin

- ¿Pero lo siguieron¿Y tuvieron una pelea¿A los GOLPES como los _muggles_?

- Bueno profesora – aclaró Bellatrix – no fue tan así..

- Mi hermana tiene razón, eso de "a los golpes" es un poco exagerado...

- ¿Oh en serio?- pregunto McGonagall poniendo un espejo delante de ellas.

Mientras que Lily se ruborizó Bella palideció.

Evans tenía un corte en una mejilla y un labio partido. Bellatrix tenía un ojo morado y sangre seca en la nariz.

- ¿Exagerado verdad?- dijo McGonagall mordazmente.- Y Potter, bueno estoy acostumbrada a que te metas en problemas, tú Sirius Black¿cómo no era suficiente Había que molestar a Snape verdad?

Entonces intervino Lupin.

- Es que Lily y yo íbamos al tren cuando Bellatrix comenzó a provocarnos y...

- ¡NO ME INTERESA SI PUSO UNA BOMBA EN EL BOLSO DE EVANS¡SON PREFECTOS¡TIENEN QUE DAR EL EJEMPLO NO HACER EXHIBICIONES DE PELEA MUGGLE!

Lily y James, que eran los que estaban enfrente del escritorio de McGonagall se echaron para atrás.

- Todos ustedes están castigados.

- Pero profesora – suplicó Evans – James y Remus no hicieron nada.

James se quedó mirándola atontado, Lily nunca lo había defendido antes.

- Por lo que a mi respecta todos son culpables. Una semana de castigos hará que recapaciten. Mañana a las ocho en mi despacho. Bajen al banquete.

Las Slytherin por un lado y los Gryffindors por el otro, bajaron al Gran Salón. Preparados para una muy larga semana.

Lily estaba sentada al lado de Lupin y enfrente de James durante el desayuno, cuando de repente alguien Sirius gritó:

- ¡Lily!

- ¿Qué quieres Sirius? – Preguntó ésta de mal humor.

- No hablo contigo, hablo con la lechuza.

La joven vio una hermosa lechuza negra bajar hasta Sirius, darle un picotazo y volar hasta James.

- Lily es la lechuza de James – aclaró el chico, haciendo que James se ruborizase color escarlata.

- Ya veo.

Cuando lo miró por encima de sus bol de avena con leche observó que el joven estaba leyendo "El Profeta" con el entrecejo fruncido.

Aprovechando la oportunidad para desviar el tema, Lily (la chica, no la lechuza) señaló el periódico:

- ¿Voldemort?

James asintió.

- Se cree que ha asesinado a la familia Sethon, trabajaban para el Ministerio de la Magia. Y también han desaparecido varios _muggles_.

Lily sintió un escalofrío.

- Me da un miedo todo esto. Es decir, casi todos los asesinatos son contra _muggles_ e hijos de _muggles_.

Instintivamente James le tomó la mano.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo.

Estuvieron un rato tomados de la mano, hasta que McGonagall entró con el horario, y miró sus mano de tal forma que ambos las separaron.

Al ver el suyo, Lily se terminó el café de un trago y se despidió.

-Tengo pociones – dijo rápidamente y bajó corriendo hasta las mazmorras.

Unos metros antes se le abrió la mochila, y mientras ella guardaba nuevamente sus cosas, un individuo se acercó.

- ¿ A dónde vas tan rápido Evans?

La joven levantó la vista y murmuró con desprecio.

- Snape. ¿No tienes que ir a lavarte el pelo?

- No seas tan fastidiosa – y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos copas de vino – vamos Evans, un brindis, por nosotros.

Lily lo miro enfadada.

- No hay nosotros Snape.

- Siempre tan amargada.

Y viendo que la muchacha había recogido todo extendió un brazo para impedir que pasara.

- Durante todo el verano no he podido quitarte de mi mente. Eres hermosa, encantadora, pasional...

- Y completamente desinteresada Snape – añadió con sorna pasando por debajo de su brazo.

Furiosa todavía, Lily entró en el aula de pociones, donde el profesor Slughorn estaba hablando sobre pociones indetectables.

- ¡Evans! – gritó el profesor feliz – por un instante creí que no vendría.

- ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ... – comenzó a buscar algo con qué elogiarlo para no ser castigada – resistirme a sus interesantísimas clases?

La clase intercambió miradas de exasperación. Estaban acostumbrados a que Evans adulara a Slughorn.

- ¿ Lo dices en serio Lily¿Nunca has tenido la tentación de faltar? – preguntó ilusionado.

- ehh no. Verá si hubiese sido con otro profesor tal vez – aseguró Lily, haciendo que Slughorn se sonrojara de placer.

Pero durante los segundos perdidos por el estúpido de Snape, los chicos (por esto debe entenderse Potter, Black, Lupin y Petigrew) ya había llegado y la miraban con el entre cejo fruncido.

- Ah mi querida Evans, cómo hubiese querido tenerte en mi casa. En fin, siéntese aquí, con el señor Black.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- Genial, cómo no la he visto en tanto tiempo.

- ¿Disculpe señor Black?

- Nada, nada – rectificó, pensando que no era seguro para su amiga que revelara que habían vivido juntos en una clase dónde la mitad de las chicas se lo comían con los ojos.

Maldiciendo a Snape, maldiciendo a Slughorn y maldiciendo a Potter que la había puesto nerviosa se sentó al lado de Sirius.

- Cómo estaba diciendo antes de que la encantadora – y el profesor sonrió a la joven – señorita Evans nos agraciara con su presencia... las pócimas restauradoras...

Pero ese día Lily no podía concentrarse en la creación de antídotos. No era la única. James estaba sentado con Lupin ( que se esforzaba por que su pócima alcanzara un color turquesa) garabateando en un papel. Sirius golpeaba su caldero intentando que saliese vapor.

- Tranquilo Sirius – rió Lily tomándole la mano, sin notar que las miradas de sus compañeras ahora eran miradas de profundo odio.

Pero su amigo si lo notó y se acercó aún más a ella para susurrarle al oído.

- Imagínate, si se ponen así porque te sientas conmigo, que habría ocurrido si hubieses dormido conmigo.

La joven estaba a punto de replicar cuando una chica de Ravenclaw pasó a su lado y le golpeó el caldero con la varita, haciendo desvanecer su poción. Pero para cuando lo notó, la chica estaba sentada en el fondo, con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

- Bien damas y caballeros, embotellen sus pociones, y entréguenlas.

Furiosa, Lily hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Sacó un bezoar de su mochila y lo metió en la botella.

- Slughorn va a castigarte Lily – susurró una Hufflepuff feliz.

Como la hora era doble, todos estaban esperando el resultado.

Entonces Slughorn vio la botella de Lily, quién apretaba la mano de Sirius preparada para el reto del profesor, y las chicas reían encantadas.

- Señorita Evans. ¿A usted se le ocurrió esto?

- Si profesor – respondió entre dientes.

El profesor de levantó y la miró a los ojos.

- _Brillante_.

La clase parecía estar bajo el efecto del encantamiento aturdidor.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Agudo, ingenioso, astuto. Impresionante. 20 puntos extra para Gryffindor. El bezoar reemplazaría a la perfección cualquier antídoto, y contrarrestaría cualquier veneno. Felicitaciones Lily, no hubiese esperado menos de ti.

Sirius la miraba con ojos como platos.

- ¿Hasta dónde puede uno llegar a halagar a un profesor?

Pero la Ravenclaw estaba llorando.

- Profesor ¿cualquier cosa que haga ella estará bien verdad?

Slughorn pareció meditar la respuesta.

- Pues de hecho... si supongo que sí.

Entonces tocó la campana, y Lily radiante, salió de la mazmorra.

En clase de adivinación, qué tomaban James, Peter y Sirius (Lupin opinaba que era una estupidez, y en el momento de elegir optativas Lily no había querido estar cerca de Potter), empezaron a comentar lo que habían sucedido en Pociones.

Los tres miraban sin ánimos la bola de cristal.

- ¿Creen que Slughorn esté enamorado de Evans? – preguntó James.

- No. Yo sólo creo que la adora.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió lo del bezoar? – preguntó Peter furioso.

- No lo sé.

La profesora de acercó

- Demasiada conversación. Supongo que habrán descifrado los misterios de la bola de cristal

- Por supuesto – dijo Sirius ofendido – nuestro ojo interior quedó agotado.

- Entonces díganos en voz alta que le depara el destino a Potter.

Sirius fingió concentración.

- Veo una figura oscura – dijo imitando a la profesora –algo que se parece a ... espere.. ya sé que ocurre...¡James Potter están enamorado de una pelirroja de ojos verdes! – concluyó con dramatismo.

La clase entera rió, excepto Snape naturalmente.

- Ya – murmuró la profesora – ustedes tres son imposibles.

Estaban los tres repantigados en la Sala común.

- fue un día muy aburrido chicos – dijo Sirius con altanería – no hemos molestado a Quejicus.

Entonces entraron Lily y Lupin.

- Eh Canuto – gritó Peter - ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Evans tu predicción de hoy?

Todos los de Gryffindor que habían estado en la clase rieron.

- Porque se la he estado diciendo todo el verano.

Este comentario provocó aún más risas, y que Lily se ruborizara, ya que presentía a dónde iba a parar la conversación, por lo qué salvó en problema yéndose a dormir, dejando en la sala común a un muy enamorado James Potter.


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**Este capítulo es bastante triste, y no muy interesante, pero es crucial para la historia. Como siempre, déjenme sus RR!**

**Es especial para Ranabanana!**

**.Aran y Li..**

---------

**_-Capítulo Tres-_**

**_- Lazos Familiares -_**

La profesora McGonagall golpeó suavemente la puerta.

- Adelante.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba con una camisa de dormir y una bata púrpura.

- Minerva, siéntese por favor.

- Supongo que tiene malas noticias – cortó la profesora seca.

-Si – McGonagall suspiró. Estaban a mediados de octubre y la situación con Voldemort había empeorado. Las muertes y desapariciones eran casi a diario.

- ¿Quién?

- Fue una _muggle_.

- ¿_Muggle_?

El director bajó la vista.

- Mara Evans. La madre de Lily.

La profesora se tapó la boca.

- ¿Lo sabe ella?

- No aún – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Tenemos que decírselo!

- No debe enterarse por la Orden del Fénix Minerva. Debe hacerlo por su familia.

- ¡Familia! – resopló McGonagall – a eso no se le puede llamar familia.

- Tal vez no – concedió el profesor – pero son ellos quienes deben hacerlo. Agradezcamos que al menos tiene a alguien que la ayudará a superarlo.

- ¿Señor?

- James Potter la ayudará. Confíe en mí.

- ¿Potter¿Usted está hablando en serio?

- ¿No ha notado nada entre ellos?

- Sólo he notado que Evans lo esquiva. Es decir más de lo usual.

Dumbledore quedó pensativo.

- ¿Albus? – llamó la profesora antes de irse.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasará si Lily no se entera?

- Entonces, Minerva, no tendremos opción.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, la profesora se secó discretamente una lágrima.

**---------**

El día había empezado mal. Su estúpida compañera de cuarto había tirado un vaso al suelo y la había despertado dos horas antes. Bajó al Gran Salón, dónde había pocas personas y se sentó a desayunar. Luego de varios cafés estaba un poco más despierta. Repasó Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras durante una hora, hasta que llegó Lupin, con quien repaso un poco mejor. Luego hubo un momento de repentino silencio en el cual entraron James y Sirius y las chicas comenzaron a babear por ellos. (Lily y Remus intercambiaron miradas de exasperación) y McGonagall miró reprobadoramente al Profesor Dumbledore, como si él tuviese la culpa de eso.

Ambos chicos se sentaron delante de Evans y Lupin, dado que Peter estaba ocupado besando a Trudy en la puerta del comedor.

Una lechuza blanca arrojó una carta al centro de la mesa que Sirius agarró.

- Para Lilian Evans de – el chico volvió a mirarla – Petunia Evans.

Lily se atragantó.

- ¿es enserio?

El chico tendió la carta. Lily la leyó rápidamente, sin notar que era observada por todo el cuerpo docente.

Sin decir nada la joven arrugó la carta y salió del Gran Salón sin siquiera llevarse sus cosas.

James tomó rápidamente la carta.

- ¡James¡Eso es privado! – murmuró Remus.

- Cállate Lunático – espetó Sirius.

James terminó con la carta y se la pasó a su amigo, corriendo detrás de Lily.

Los dos chicos leyeron la nota.

"Ayer mamá fue encontrada muerta a la vuelta de casa. Supongo que te interesará saber que no tenía marcas en su cuerpo, pero a su lado fue encontrada una máscara. Indudablemente fue asesinada por gente de tu... clase. Tal vez ahora te des cuentas con quienes convives y que es lo que eres. El funeral será mañana por la noche, si sientes deseos de venir y ver con tus propios ojos lo que han hecho. Aunque si prefieres huir sería comprensible. Petunia."

James estaba desesperado. Hacía quince minutos que la estaba buscando y todavía no la encontraba. Entonces recordó el mapa del merodeador, se escondió detrás de una columna y buscó el diminuto puntito que debía ser Lily Evans. Estaba sola en el aula de pociones, bueno no sola. Estaba con

- Snape – murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡Vete de aquí Snape!

- Hay Lily, Lily, yo no iré a ninguna parte. ¿No entiendes por qué murió tu madre?

- ¿Cómo rayos sabes qué murió mi madre?

Snape le restó importancia con un gesto.

- Todo Slytherin lo sabe, sabemos todo y sabemos cómo y quién. Sólo intento evitar que te ocurra lo mismo preciosa.

- Aléjate de mi – gritó dándose vuelta Snape la tomó de un brazo.

- He sido paciente Evans, he intentado ser tu amigo, pero veo que no hay forma, así que recapacita...

-Sácame la mano de encima o te arrancaré el brazo – amenazó

El chico hizo una mueca.

- Evans veo que después de todo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia como el resto de sus amigos – a cada palabra que decía hundía más los dedos en la carne de la chica.

- ¿Podrías soltarla Snape?

- Potter, tú otra vez no¿Qué haces seguirla para ayudarla cada vez que está en problemas y hacerte el héroe?

- Mas o menos.

Snape soltó a la chica y se fue (su túnica produjo un frufru) y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Estás bien Lily?

- Gracias. Es decir ya es la segunda vez que me salvas en lo que va del año.-Esta vez estaba demasiado triste para ruborizarse.

- Si, pero te aseguro que lo de la estación fue pura casualidad.

- ¿Y lo de recién?

-Bueno, honestamente te estaba buscando. Yo...lamento mucho lo de...tu madre.

-También yo. Estábamos peleadas.

James no sabía que decir.

- Ella y Petunia decían que yo era una anormal.

-Lo eres, como todos nosotros, pero ser anormal no tiene por qué ser malo.

Lily bajó los ojos.

- Yo.. Evans si necesitas algo...

- James, hay una sola cosa, y si tu no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente, no te sientas presionado, será lo mismo, es sólo que...

- Dímelo Lily, si puedo hacerlo lo haré.

- Si tú quisieras..¿Me acompañarías al funeral?

Ahora le tocaba al chico sonrojarse.

- Por supuesto. Si McGonagall lo permite.

-Gracias James – y poniéndose en puntas de pie lo besó en la mejilla. Luego salió. Iba a ir al ver al director. Necesitaba tiempo para relacionar la idea de la muerte con su madre, todavía le costaba creerlo. ¿Qué maldito interés podría tener Voldemort en asesinar a su madre?

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, quién estaba con la profesora McGonagall. Al verla ambos se pusieron de pie, lo cual le dio a Lily la idea (estaba en lo cierto dicho sea de paso) de que estaban hablando de ella.

- Lily – dijo el director – sentimos mucho tu pérdida.

La chica inclinó la cabeza.

- Venía a decirles que mañana será el funeral de mi madre, y a pedirles su autorización para ir.

- Por supuesto, permiso concedido.

- Y, quería pedirles un favor... – murmuró bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita Evans?- preguntó McGonagall.

- Pues yo no tengo una buena relación con mi familia, y me preguntaba si sería posible que alguien me acompañara.

- Si lo desea supongo que puede arreglarse. ¿Verdad Dumbledore? – intercedió la profesora

- Naturalmente. ¿Y quién la acompañaría?

- James Potter.

- Muy bien señorita Evans. Si quiere que alguien más la acompañe...

- No profesora. Remus no puede porque mañana es luna llena y supongo que Sirius querrá hacerle compañía.

Ambos tardaron un rato en asimilar aquello.

- Evans ¿como sabe..

- Lupin es mi amigo – declaró Lily como si aquello zanjara todo.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Bien. En ese caso mañana usted y James partirán. Ahora descanse un rato. Creo que lo necesita.

- Muchas gracias. A ambos.- y sin mirarlos salió del despacho.

- Bien Dumbledore. Tenía razón.-declaró McGonagall.- Potter y Evans. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

Lily bajó a buscar a James. Se había puesto la falda negra y la camisa blanca con el escudo Gryffindor. El chico estaba esperándola en es vestíbulo. También había optado por ponerse el uniforme del colegio, aunque sin la corbata, pero también con el escudo.

- ¿Lista?

- Eso creo. Por cierto... muchas gracias por hacer esto.

El muchacho esquivó su mirada.

- No hay nada que no haría por ti.

No hay mucho que contar sobre el funeral de Mara Evans. El padre ignoró a Lily completamente y ella quiso descargar su frustración sobre Petunia, quién sintió la misma necesidad, hasta que finalmente sacó su varita y le lanzó un maleficio tan poderoso que James se vio en la obligación de crear un encantamiento escudo para evitar que a la muggle se la cayeran los dientes y el cabello. Luego pasó dos horas escuchando a las dos hermanas insultándose con cosas como "anormal, bruja, fenómeno" que eran respondidos con "inútil, amargada, imbécil y egocéntrica". Cuando la discusión terminó y el chico había quedado impresionado ante la elocuencia de Lily, llegó el momento de la pelea física, en el cual por tercera vez tuvo que interceder, aunque esta vez para salvar a Petunia.

El momento más emotivo fue cuando la pelirroja echó una encantamiento silenciador su hermana, y el propio James tuvo que quitárselo, ya que Lily se rehusaba.

Pasada la medianoche, los jóvenes salieron rumbo al caldero chorreante, porque usarían esa chimenea para llegar al castillo.

Como Lily tenía ganas de caminar, aprovecharon para recorrer un poco el Londres muggle.

- Eso debió ser incómodo para ti – soltó la chica de repente.

- No mucho. He presenciado discusiones peores en casa de Sirius.

Entonces si previo aviso, ella tomó su mano y se acurrucó contra James, quién sin saber muy bien que hacer rodeó a su amiga con el brazo. Y sólo entonces Lily se permitió llorar. Y no sólo por la muerte de su madre. Lloraba porque su hermana la odiaba y le era indiferente a su padre. Porque amaba la magia, y sabía que iba a ser rechazada por eso.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

**Gracias por su apoyo! Los queremos ! Disfruten!**

**- María Lía & María Aránzazu -**

**PD: No sabemos todavía que fumo mamá cuándo nos puso los nombre.**

**

* * *

**

**- Capítulo Cuatro -**

**- La Orden del Fénix -**

Noviembre fue un mes largo y aburrido. Dumbledore se ausentaba por largos períodos de tiempo y volvía cansado, y un día vieron a la profesora McGonagall entrar al Gran Salón con la túnica rasgada y un corte largo en la mejilla, que sin hacer caso a los murmullos se acercó a Dumbledore y comenzó a decirle algo, y luego ambos salieron apresuradamente.

Los alumnos se preguntaban que pasaba que los profesores se iban y volvían heridos. Los rumores eran cada vez más espectaculares.

Por otra parte, Lily Evans volvía a ser feliz. El profesor Dumbledore cuidaba de ella como si fuese su propia hija, y James la protegía como si fuese alguna clase de joya.

Un día en qué Lily estaba cenando tarde con James en la cocina, atendidos por una docena de sonrientes elfos domésticos ella lo miró.

- Quiero aprender a transformarme.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Quiero ser una animaga. Como tú.

- Llevará tiempo.

- No me importa.

- Lily, la transformación en animago puede resultar fatal.

- Lo sé. Por eso preferí pedirte ayuda a ti en vez de hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

Finalmente el chico sonrió.

- ¿Es un chantaje¿Si no te ayudo lo harás tu sola?

Pero a pesar de ello decidió enseñarle, y todos los días se juntaban en la sala multipropósito.

Logró transformarse por primera vez a mediados de diciembre. Había logrado pequeños cambios, pero muy confusos, aunque ambos coincidían en que era alguna especie de pájaro. Pero ese 16 de diciembre, Lily se transformó en una hermosa ave dorada y roja, del mismo tono que su cabello, que dio una vuelta alrededor de la sala multipropósito, y cayó delante de James, ya transformada en mujer. Para evitar que resbalase el chico la tomó en brazos.

- Eso ha sido maravilloso- dijo la muchacha feliz.

- ¿De veras? – el joven sólo miraba los labios de ella. Y sin poder evitarlo la besó.

Pero Lily en vez de separarse le correspondió.

- Eso también ha sido maravilloso – dijo ella. Y Volvió a besarlo.- Por cierto ¿En qué pájaro me habré convertido?

- No lo sé, pero era hermoso. Como tú.

La noticia de que James Potter salía con Lily Evans se difundió rápidamente, para alegría de Dumbledore y Sirius y desesperación de McGonagall.

Como todas las tardes, Lily subió a tomar el té con el director.

- Felicitaciones Lily.

- ¿Por qué profesor?

- Por tu relación con el señor Potter. Es una gran persona. Parece que la bola de cristal no se equivoca.

- ¿Eh?

-No importa. ¿Dónde vas cuándo terminas las clases pequeña? Porque no vas ni a la Torre Gryffindor ni a la biblioteca ni a ningún lugar similar.

- ¿Dónde va cuando se ausenta de Hogwarts? Las palabras salieron de boca de la chica sin que tuviese tiempo de pensarlas. Estaba segura de que no respondería, pero el mago sonrió.

- Contestaré tu pregunta si contestas la mía.

- Voy a un lugar llamado la sala multipropósito. Ahí practico magia.

- ¿Magia avanzada que no deberías practicar cierto?

- Cierto.

- Perdona si te ofendo, pero me sorprende que hayas dicho la verdad.

- Usted lo sabía. ¿Qué ganaba con mentirle?

- Es usted sabia señorita Evans – Dijo inclinando la cabeza – por eso se merece una respuesta. Hago trabajos para la Orden.

- ¿Qué orden?

- Lo llamamos la Orden. Somos un grupo aparte del Ministerio que lucha contra Voldemort.

- Lo imaginé.

- Tengo la sensación de que hay algo que quieres decirme.

- Creo que hay alumnos que apoyan a Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo ser...?

- Bellatrix y Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Avery...

- Todos Slytherin – sonrió el director

- Todos Slytherin – confirmó.

- La casa Slytherin se ha caracterizado por darle demasiada importancia a lo llamado "pureza de sangre". Y una de las cosas que Voldemort propone es la "purificación de la raza mágica"

- Por eso es que asesinan a los muggles e hijos de muggles – murmuró entre dientes pensando en su madre.

- Así es.

- ¿Podría unirme a su orden?

- Algún día Lily. Eso involucraría un peligro que no puedes siquiera imaginar. Pero cuando estés lista lo harás. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- Por justicia.

- Creo que quieres hacerlo por venganza pequeña. Y no puedes luchar si tienes la cabeza llena de deseos de vengarte. Debes tener la mente y la sangre frías, de lo contrario serás tú quien sufra.

Cuando terminaron el té, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y Lily se acercó a la puerta el director la llamó.

- Creo que deberíamos cambiarle el nombre a la Orden del Fénix.

Pensando en ese extraño comentario, la chica salió del despacho.

En la biblioteca Lily, llevada por su curiosidad encontró un libro sobre fénix. Y fue cuando vio una ilustración que comprendió. ¡Ella se transformaba en un Ave Fénix! Entonces Dumbledore lo sabía. Sabía que era una animaga.

Encontró a su novio en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Vine a buscarte. Por si no recuerdas tenemos pociones. Y Slughorn va a enloquecer si no vas.

- Muy cierto

Lily aprovechó para hablar con James mientras caminaban.

- Dumbledore sabe que soy una animaga.

- ¿Cómo demonios va a saberlo?

- Fue muy obvio conmigo. Incluso me dijo en qué animal me había transformado. Soy un fénix.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

Entonces vieron un pequeño grupo a la entrada de las mazmorras.

Una chica rubia estaba hablando con Bellatrix Black.

- James esa no es...

- Sí. Es Trudy Ryan.

La aludida los vio venir y se fue, pero Bella quedó mirándolos burlonamente.

- Pero si es la parejita feliz. Potter, Potter, que bajo has caído. Serás de Gryffindor, pero eres de Sangre Pura.

- Piérdete Bella – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Primito querido que placer verte – sonrió la Slytherin – veo que la sangre sucia necesita dos guardaespaldas.

Lily sacó la varita.

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo¿O prefieres que te deje otro ojo morado?

Bellatrix iba a replicar cuando llegó el profesor.

- Lily – dijo Slughorn – por más desagradable que sea Black, recuerda que tú sabes mucho más que ella, y no sería conveniente que una prefecta tan encantadora e inteligente como tú la lastimase.

Y ante la mirada de odio de Bellatrix y las risas de Sirius y James, la chica entró en la mazmorra.

- ¡Potter¡Black! – gritó Slughorn – Es la cuarta vez que se los pido. CÁLLENSE. ¿Por qué no puede seguir el ejemplo de su novia señor Potter? Jamás ha habido una alumna tan inteligente como ella.

James puso los ojos en blanco (como casi toda la clase) y Lily se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué demonios le has dado a Slughorn? – Preguntó el joven. La chica rió. El profesor le había tomado cariño desde el primer año.

Durante un ataque de risa especialmente fuerte, Sirius pisó la túnica de Lily, quién golpeó a Lupin, que a su vez pegó una patada al caldero, que cayó sobre James.

- ¡Black¡Potter!- chilló Slughron.

Lily apuntó a James con la varita.

- _Fregotego!_

La pócima desapareció.

Slughorn la miró radiante.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor por uso excelente del encantamiento – luego miró a los dos chicos – ustedes serán castigados. En mi despacho, a las 8.

Cuando terminó la clase, mientras todos guardaban sus libros, Lily se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Ocurre algo Lily? Te noto triste.

- No es nada profesor. Es sólo que... no importa.

- Dime mi dulce niña que te ocurre.

- Es sólo que hoy iba a salir con James.

- ¡Pero criatura¡Me lo hubieses dicho antes! No hay motivo para que estés triste – y se volvió para mirar a los chicos.

- Potter y Black les levanto el castigo. Tiene una novia hermosa y brillante señor Potter. No la suelte.

- No pienso hacerlo- replicó el joven con una sonrisa.

Una vez en el pasillo, Sirius la miró extasiado.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que estaba triste porque hoy iba a salir con James.

- ¡Lo que es ser la consentida de Slughorn! – se maravilló Sirius – Si lo hubiese sabido...

- Entonces supongo que te debo una cita Lily.

La muchacha sonrió encantada.


End file.
